You Need War to Win this War
by spardasdaughter7
Summary: What if War was sent to Middle Earth to help the fight against Sauron instead of being sent to Earth. Rated T for language. This story is up for adoption. I am sorry, but this story is just too difficult for me to write.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

War knelt before the Charred Council, confused and indignant .

"It is by your fault that the third kingdom fell. You came when you were not called." the Charred Council said.

"No. I was called. There is no mistake." War attempted to defend himself.

"The seventh seal was not broken! You were not called!"

War said nothing for a few moments. It would be useless to argue with the Council, they seemed to have already made their decision. He now took a different route to his redemption.

"What must I do to prove my innocence?" asked War.

The Council was quiet as they gathered their thoughts. "You brought about the fall of the third kingdom, an entire race of people. But now you have to save four races of people."

"What do you mean? You said the third kingdom had fallen." said War.

"On earth, yes, but there is another place where the third kingdom still lives but is on verge of destruction. We will send The Watcher with you to make sure you don't betray the Council."

War was angry that the Council had so little trust in him that they were going to have his every move watched, but he agreed. He didn't care as long as he could redeem himself.

"Now take your sword and go through the portal," ordered the Council.

War took his sword, Chaoseater, and jumped through the portal.

~In Middle Earth~

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Frodo screamed as the black riders blade pierced him.

"Frodo!" yelled the other hobbits.

Aragorn had just arrived to help the little hobbits when out of nowhere a large ball of fire fell from the sky and crashed only a few meters away from them. The force of its impact knocked both the hobbits and Aragorn off their feet. The black riders paused as if in fear.

There was something in the center of the crater and it started moving. They watched with wariness and curiosity as the figure stood up. He was tall, his body stout like a dwarves, his eyes were blue glowing orbs, his left hand was huge, and silver hair escaped from his red hood. But the most intimidating part about them was the huge sword he had on his back.

The hobbits an Aragorn stared in awe as the black riders tool one look at the stranger and ran, shrieking.

War watched as the strange demons ran and then turned his attention to the human and what he assumed to be its offspring.

The human stepped forward slowly with his hand on his sword. "Who are you? _What_ are you?" asked Aragorn

War was silent for a few moment then said, "I am War."

**Alright, there it is people, the prologue. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either of the Darksiders games nor do I own the Lord of the Rings series.**


	2. Chapter 2: Rangers, Demons, and War

**Spardasdaughter7 now presents to you, the next chapter of ****You Need War to Win this War****. God, War is ****_sooo_**** badass.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or Darksiders. They are the property of blah blah blah, yadda yadda yadda, and etc. etc. *Sigh* Damn it! I hate copyright!**

War watched as the strange demons ran and then turned his attention to the human and what he assumed to be its offspring.

The human stepped forward slowly with his hand on his sword. "Who are you? _What_ are you?"

War was silent for a few moments then said, "I am War."

"Okay War. What are you?" asked Aragorn, slowly drawing his sword.

"It is of none of your concern human."

"I believe it is. Are you an agent of Sauron?"

"I do not know this 'Sauron' you speak of, but no, I am not. I answer only to the Charred Council."

Black smoke gathered around around War's gauntlet and, seemingly out of nowhere, a demon appeared.

"Now War, what are you doing wasting time with this human? The Council gave you a job to do. Remember?"

At the appearance of The Watcher, Aragorn and the hobbits shouted in surprise.

"Be silent, Watcher. I was sent here to save four races of this land, and this human is one of them."

"Now, now, don't forget. Step out of line and I'll have to put you back in your place." As The Watcher said this War collapsed, grunting in pain.

"So don't forget who holds the leash, _dog_." The Watcher said in a condescending tone before he disappeared. **(A/N: I suppose that's not fair because The Watcher says literally ****_everything_**** in a condescending tone.)**

You could not imagine how bad War wanted to crush The Watcher's head, possibly curb stomp him. **(A/N: Okay, I'm gonna be perfectly honest here, I would pay $1000 to see War curb stomp The Watcher. Who gives a shit if it's a lot of money? In my opinion it'd be worth every penny.) **But he did nothing but clench his teeth and restrain himself from attacking the demon. **(A/N: I ****_think_**** The Watcher's a demon. Not sure though, but what else could he be?)**

"You claim you are not a spy of Sauron, yet you are in the presence of a demon." Aragorn said, glaring dangerously at War.

"That _demon_ serves the same masters I do. Anyway, I believe you should be less concerned about me, and more concerned about getting the little one some medical assistance."

Aragorn's eyes widened, "Frodo!"

And just like that War was all but forgotten. Frodo was now the center of everyone's attention, even War's.

War watched silently as the four worried over the child called 'Frodo'. Seeing as he could be of no use here, War decided to take his leave. He was curious about the demons that fled at his arrival. This was surprising seeing as he had never come across a demon wise enough to flee from him.

He would need to find out more about these demons.

Merry looked around. "Strider! He's gone!" Merry exclaimed.

Aragorn looked up from where he was tending Frodo's wound, not that there was much he could do, and looked around.

The strange man had indeed left while he and the other hobbits were focused on the wounded Frodo. Deciding it was more important to get Frodo to the elves, he pushed any thoughts about the stranger away.

Sometime later, after he let Arwen take Frodo to her father and he arrived at the Lord Elrond's home, he did allow his thoughts to wander to the strange man.

Why had the Nazgul ran as soon as he saw him? Who and what is the Charred Council. What was the job that the demon mentioned?

There were so many questions that Aragorn didn't have the answers to. Then he remembered something strange. When the man had introduced himself as War, it seemed as if he was answering _both_ of Aragorn's questions.

Then there was the matter with the demon. Just _who_ was he?

**~War~**

War walked along the rough terrain, wondering what the Council had meant when they told him that he would have to save four races. As far as he was aware, there were only three races. Demons, Angels, Nephilim, and humans, the third kingdom.

He already knew he would have to save the humans, so that's one race. But what of of the other three? He was still curious about the demons. In all his long life he had never seen demons such as the ones he saw today.

**~The House of Elrond~**

"Is something bothering you, Aragorn? If you are worried about young Frodo, I believe he'll be just fine." said Elrond.

"It is true that I am worried for Frodo, but he is not what plagues my mind." Aragorn said.

Aragorn had been walking around the gardens, pondering on his questions about the strange man when Elrond, who had been passing by, approached him and asked him what was wrong.

"Hmm. Could it be that the stranger who calls himself War is the one troubling you?" asked Elrond.

Aragorn looked up at him in surprise, a question on his lips. But Elrond answered his question before he got the chance to ask it.

"Pippin told me about it."

"I see. And to answer your question, yes, he is what is bothering me."

"It is indeed something to be worried about." Elrond said.

"The demon he was with said something strange," Aragorn stated.

Elrond said nothing, waiting for the ranger/king to continue.

"He said that there was a job that this 'Council' wanted War to do, but War had said he was sent here to save four races of this world. Do you think that the job that the demon mentioned might be related to this?" Aragorn asked Elrond.

"I suppose we'll just have to wait and find out." said Elrond.

**Sorry if War was a bit OOC. He's a bit more difficult to portray than you might imagine, than ****_I_**** imagined, but he's definitely easier than Death. Death is just confusing, as it is in real life.**

**War rides Ruin.**

**Death rides Despair.**

**I can see how they are brothers. Kinda poetic actually.**

**Now I know some of you don't read the author's notes because I used to do the same thing. But for those of you who do, please leave a review and let me know if you enjoy it or not.**


	3. Chapter 3: Couldn't think of one

**Hi guys! Sorry it took so long to update. I have 8 other stories that I'm working on and I have been really busy with schoolwork. Actually, you know what? I think that's enough excuses. The reality of it is, the inspiration flow I'm getting is slow as hell with this story, but I really am sorry it takes me so long to update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darksiders or Lord of the Rings.**

War watched as a large flock of crows flew overhead.

_'Hmm. There's something strange with those birds.'_ thought War.

He changed his direction so that he was following the birds.

"What are you doing, War? We're going that way, remember." said The Watcher, pointing in the direction they had been heading.

"We were. And now we're going in this direction." said War.

"But why the sudden change of heart?"

"There's something very strange about those birds and I'm going to find out what."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing! War, the great fearsome War, wants to chase around some stupid pea-brained birds! Have you gone soft in the head?!" The Watcher exclaimed.

"No Watcher, I have not. I have made my decision and we're going."

**~Some miles away~**

"That was close, too close." said Boromir.

"I agree." said Aragorn.

They were taking a moment of rest as they tried to relax from hiding so the flock of crows did not see them. Everyone left their hiding spots. Legolas climbed up onto a rock and scanned the area around them. Then he saw someone running towards them from the direction the crows had just come from. **(A/N: I know, I know. It's a seems a little OOC to make War run after a bunch of birds but he'd kinda have to so he could keep up with him. Maybe I should hurry up and figure out where and when I can reunite him with Ruin.)**

"Aragorn, you might want to see this." said Legolas.

Aragorn went over by the elf. _"What is it, Legolas?"_ asked Aragorn in elvish.

_"There is a rather large man that seems to have been following the crows."_ Legolas replied in the same language.

Aragorn squinted. He could barely make out a black moving object in the distance, for, as good as his eyes were, they were nothing compared to an elves.

_"What should we do?" _asked Legolas.

_"Leave it be for now. If he becomes a problem we can take care of him then."_ said Aragorn.

He could have asked Legolas to shoot the man, but there was no way to know for sure if the man tailing the crows was an enemy or an ally. Legolas understood.

They went back to the others, who were waiting for them.

"Was there something wrong?" asked Gandalf.

"Not that I know, Gandalf. I do not wish to worry you needlessly, but it's better if we are prepared for the worst," said Aragorn.

"What is it?" asked Merry.

"There was a man following the crows. We're not sure if he's a friend or foe," said Aragorn.

"Perhaps we should wait for him," said Gandalf.

"Gandalf?" asked Frodo.

"He may be of some help to us on our little journey."

"Gandalf, I do not mean to question your judgment, but are you sure that is wise?" asked Aragorn.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. But from what you've told us, the Ring Wraiths seem to be afraid of this man. Why should they flee from something that is their ally?"

"I think Frodo should decide," said Sam.

Everyone turned to the hobbit.

"Well Frodo, what do you think?" asked Gandalf.

Frodo thought for a while, then said, "Gandalf, I trust you with my life, so I'll trust you with this as well. We'll wait for War."

**~War~**

War kept running, if he didn't, he would lose the crows.

_'This would be a lot easier if I had Ruin'_

War was starting to miss his horse, after all, no horseman was complete without their mount. He ran up the rocky slope of the hill that the crows had just flown over. As he approached the top, sensing the presence of several beings.

He came over the crest of the hill and say 5 familiar faces, and 4 unfamiliar ones.

"Hmm, you are the human from before," said War.

"Yes." said Aragorn.

Frodo and the other hobbits were disturbed by War's silver glowing eyes that shone from the shadow of his hood.

"I have a question that I wish to find the answer to. Do you wish to volunteer?" War asked.

**~Aragorn~**

"Depends on the question, I will try to answer it to the best of my abilities." Aragorn replied.

"I must save four races to redeem myself. Humans are one of those four, but the others, what might they be?"

"Four races?" Aragorn asked.

War nodded his head once. Aragorn thought for awhile, then he came up with the best answer he could.

"As you said before, if one of the races are humans, then the other three must be elves, dwarves, and hobbits."

"I was under the impression that all humans were taught that elves and dwarves exist only in children's stories."

"I beg your pardon! But _I_ am no fairy tale! If you don't believe me, then perhaps we shall see if my axe is real enough!" shouted Gimli.

"Calm down Gimli, and please stop waving that axe around, you might chop our toes off. I am not a fairy tale either." said Legolas, look up at War.

"I see. What of these 'hobbits'?" War asked.

"We're hobbits!" Pippin proclaimed indignantly.

"Take it easy there Pip, not many know of hobbits since they rarely leave the Shire," said Aragorn.

"Good! Now that's over and done with, let's get out of here.  
Or have you gotten tired of chasing around feathered pea-brains?" said the Watcher, appearing over War's shoulder.

**The problem with updating should be somewhat solved. I have put all but my LOTR crossovers and requested fan-fics on hiatus until I'm finished with these, it breaks my heart to do so but I have way to many unfinished stories. And schools over.**


End file.
